Love and Shears
by freak of today
Summary: Percy has problems regarding love, Piper's in the same boat, and while all that is happening new kids show up, and some primordial here and there. note: this is a Peper, Percabeth, Perna?(what's a ReynaxPercy), Jasper, PercyxZoe, and OCx? ((P.S. I'm not good with summaries :()) Rated T for swearing.


**It's been awhile since I last wrote, I'll try to finish my other stories too... please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It is nearing his time!" a woman laughingly said in the shadows.

"I had been quite fond with this one…" another woman said softly.

"Though it is not you who decide, Atropos, it is mine."

"Lachesis, it is not in your power to take…" Atropos said in a soft yet dark tone, and the same time revealing silver shears.

"Atropos!" Lachesis shouted, "I DECIDE!"

…

**PERCY**

I looked at her trust-filled grey eyes. Her honest smile was sending shivers down my spine. Yet here I am, thinking of other girls, dreaming of a day for the lot of us to be together, is one not enough for me?

"Is something wrong Percy?" she said staring at me. Her face full of concern.

"Uh," I mumbled, "I'm fine…"

She looked at me quizzically but she decided to drop it. "Well my cabins having a private party, so I'll see you later." She said and kissed my chick just before she left.

I stared at her silhouette until it faded in the distance. "Shit!" I cried from the bottom of my lungs. "I'm just shit!"

"You sure?" a soft voice said in my ear, Piper. She sat down beside me. I looked at her kaleidoscope eyes, and instantly butterflies fluttered in me.

I looked away, "Yes. I. Am. Shit." I said each word alone.

She pulled my face close to hers, "Why?" she asked blankly, her word filled with charmspeak.

I stared at her. I so wanted to kiss her, and yet I want kiss Annabeth too. "Your mom!" I blurted unconsciously.

"You too?" she blurted. "Ah-ahh, I mean…" her face was red.

"Can I tell you something, though, it might sound crazy?" I said with a straight face.

She scanned me. Then looked at the sea. "Sure."

"This is between us, okay." I said, not really asking her. "A few days ago I started falling in love."

"Wait, you plan to break-up with Annabeth?" She said shocked.

"No, I love her too." I said.

"Ohh, then who is she?"

"They…" I said. She looked at me. "One is leading the Roman camp."

"Reyna, you like Reyn— "

"The second one is sitting beside me," I said while looking at her.

Her faced went scarlet. "I-I have Jason, and you have Annabeth," She mumbled.

I stood-up and then I whispered in her ear. "I know."

**...**

**PIPER**

Crap, is this for real. My mom's really playing with us now isn't she. I like him too, as much as I love Jason. His sea-green eyes reflecting the dim light of the setting sun, was enough to make me loose my words.

"I like you too…" I whispered just before he separated.

In the instance our eyes met, our lips followed. We stayed like that for a full minute. Then I pushed him away. "This is wrong."

"I know..." He whispered quietly.

.

Dinner was almost over, and Percy sat alone on the Poseidon table. I so wanted to leave my brothers and sisters, but it was a no go. Jason left to visit camp Jupiter a few days ago, and here I am kissing Percy, one of my best-friends.

"Arghh…" I muttered.

Annabeth sat down beside Percy. She talked while he listened, occasionally they'll laugh a bit, and occasionally he'll glance at me, even though it was only a fraction of a second. I wish Leo would come back, he'll know what to do. Should we talk with my mom, or just bare this through.

Chiron went in front, and then clapped two times, everyone stopped on what they where doing and stared at him. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Tonight, I wish to introduce to you two new campers." He smiled at the side and the came forward. Normally you would've been freaked out by a centaur(half-man, half-horse), but this two weren't. The kid with dark red hair was petting Chiron's back, while this girl with black hair, and coppery skin was totally composed and serious looking. They where around our age, though it isn't that normal to receive such old campers, normally they'll get here once they're twelve.

"This guy is Talos Kleid, and this lovely girl is Chloe." Chiron said amused. He looked over to Percy and Annabeth, their faces stunned.

The guy went to the Hermes table, while this new girl walked towards Percy. She sat their. Who could she be? How did they know her?

Crap, I'm quite jealous right now, Jason in the other camp, while Percy is here, chatting with his girl-friend, and now this beauty showed up. His even looking at her with amazement. No! I have Jason, I shouldn't be jealous over the fact that Percy is here with other girls.

"Young daughter of mine," a voice said. "You have the cutest face when your jealous. Don't worry, I'll make your love life a whole lot more interesting." She chuckeled.

I went over to the woods. "Come out Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Well hello Piper." She said.

My mom was wearing a plain white shirt, and a pair of black mini-shorts. Her face wasn't plastered with make-up(totally unlike her), her eyes looked at me with the most playful eyes.

"Mom!" I cried. "You shouldn't meddle with us."

"Don't worry, that's just a little pick-me-up. Your brother and I found a really nice piece." She said revealing a grin. "Don't worry, thanks to what I did, it'll be exciting, besides I vowed to make your love lives fun right." She smiled then disappeared in pink light.

"Ughh… annoying." I said while walking out of the forest.


End file.
